House of Kuthril
=History= ---- The Early Years: Before the ascension to nobility, the family of Kuthril was nothing more then simple farmers reaping wheat on their small plot of land. For many years they continued this cycle, until the son of the farmer began to think bigger then his simple minded family. Ethan Kuthril, son of Damian Kuthril, began to look into trade with the surplus wheat their family would lay to rot in their barn. It did not take long for Ethan to find potential traders, selling the wheat for gold, and the gold for more land. It did not take long for Ethan to bring his family into a blooming house, using his trade connections and growing wheat farms to set roots into many other trades, such as livestock. But the hindrance of Kuthril's simple farming methods only made their booming house look like a small player in the game of houses the Lordearonians played. It was not till Ethan bought a uncharted piece of land, did their wealth grow beyond measure. After buying a dying man's small mountain home, Ethan began to inspect the land he now owned. To his surprise, very small traces of precious metals could be found not too far into the earth. It did not take long for Ethan to pour much of his wealth into mining this land, knowing full well that doing so would either make or break his house. Thankfully, the gamble paid off, and Ethan and his house now found greater wealth as they now owned a fresh, untouched mine full of minerals to trade. It was several years, and many trades and deals later, that House Kuthril finally became a notable player in the various houses of the human kingdoms. Ethan now lead the Kuthrils, taking over as Lord of the House after his father passed away due to old age. ''Ethan's Children: '' A decade had past and Ethan Kuthril now sat upon a wealthy land earned through a humble beginning. It was in this time that Ethan began to reach into as many professions and studies he could possibly obtain. From blacksmiths from Ironforge, to magi from Silvermoon, if it was within his grasp, Ethan sought to learn and master it. As his search for knowledge grew, so did those who sought to wed him for his wealth. Many potential maidens had come and gone, a few noble woman and tradeswoman alike as well. But none would earn the heart of Ethan. It was not till a drunken tavern night, did he meet a traveler resting at his house's inn. Words word exchanged, and days later the nameless traveler had captured a heart that no other could not. Within their romance, they visited each other often. And soon after, Ethan and the traveler were blessed with knew of a child growing in her stomach. Months later, news spread of the birth of Ethan's heir. A strong young son was born, a young son named Rodlann. It was not too long, however, that the traveler abandoned her son and lover, choosing the open road to travel then be tied to the side of a house lord. It was in this time, that Ethan sat in his chair for days, holding his son day in and out and only to let him go for the wet nurse to feed him. Depression consumed Ethan, as sadness gripped his heart. For the next two years, he had only ever left his home to attend meetings of business. And even then, he remained out for a short time. Two years passed, and Ethan's depression showed no end. His family and friends tried to break this spell, but the only time he ever smiled was when Rodlann was in his hands. And in a effort to keep their lord happy, the Kuthrils took every measure they could to keep Rodlann by his father's side, letting his nurse travel with them, even if it was a far away land. It was on one of these trips, one to Silvermoon in fact, that Ethan had met a young Sin'dorei tavern wrench. Despite the protests of his advisors, he presumed to constantly see the woman every chance he could while he was in Silvermoon. In time, this woman was able to cure Ethan's heart. It did not take long for Ethan to bed the Sin'dorei, and with their union soon came marriage with children on the way. From the elven woman a twin brother and sister named Dexter and Calenna were born. And over the years to come, two more children were born. Riley first, and not long after, Kylian as well. It was in this time, Ethan had finally began his own family, and began to groom Rodlann to be his successor. (Event) (You can include sections describing significant events that impacted your guild.) =Structure= ---- (Write a brief paragraph or introduction describing the inspiration or basic premise of the guild's organization.) Divisions The House of Kuthril relies on the five branches or divisions lead by each of the Children of Ethan. Commerce Branch: Rodlann Kuthril Military and Adventurer Branch: Riley Kuthril Magical Research and Historical Branch: Calenna Kuthril Judicial Branch: Kylian Kuthril Honor Guard: Dexter Kuthril Ranks Military Branch # Man-At-Arms # Oath-Sworn # Knight # Champion Vocation Branch # Apprentice # Journeyman # Retainer # Champion Category:Human Houses